


Andromeda

by kagakuninjatai



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Canon-Typical Misogyny, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, POV Third Person, i will face god and walk backwards into hell, listen all legion things are bad todd so like expect all those bad nasty things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:39:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagakuninjatai/pseuds/kagakuninjatai
Summary: Take it in your heart now, lover.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> not gonna lie i wrote this really late at night after reading a new vegas fic for the first time in like 6 months and wow i forgot how appealing this fandom makes vulpes so like i had to contribute finally and will probably only update when i get another urge to replay new vegas

It was her hair that first drew his attention.

Sparkling silver in the sunlight, stray strands glimmered from under her headscarf as she approached his squad. Eyebrows furrowed and a glint of fear in her eyes, she spoke her accusations firmly.

“I’m surprised you have not heard of me.”

A heart-shaped face, soft around the edges. Wide eyes cautious yet willing to learn, to listen to his Legion spiel. So he continued longer than he normally would have. Answered questions asked as if they were discussing something so mundane as pitching a tent. Still, her eyes wandered. Every cry from the crucified would make her turn her attention to them. He could see her need to run to them, to aid them, to soothe their pain. A healer.

“Tell them what happened here.”

He called to his troops and they began to move out. As Nipton burned, he glanced back at the white-haired woman quietly removing a revolver from its holster. She approached one of the profligate whores hanging from one of the many crosses lining the streets. He turned his attention back to the road ahead. A shot rang through the air.

~~~~~~~

Intel began to trickle in to Cottonwood Cove about the mysterious Courier. Frumentarii in NCR camps across the Mojave were sending word of Courier Six and their exploits. Aiding NCR rangers, freeing slaves… The Courier was drawing the attention of Caesar.

“We need him found.”

The Courier, an unstoppable force, tearing his way through the Mojave to find the man who had gunned him down. The Courier, who had risen from the grave for his revenge. Or that is what the rumours said, anyway. Vulpes scowled, looking over a fresh batch of reports from various agents. Rumours always had a basis in truths but rumours were all they had found.

Nobody could find any information on the Courier. Nobody had seen him in action, not in person. All agents had only heard of his deeds secondhand. No descriptions, no age, he could be anyone. Caesar was getting frustrated but for Vulpes it was just another day. A troubling issue, but no more different than dealing with a gang of thugs. Everyone had a price, and if not, they were dealt with.

A Scout entered his tent hurriedly and passed him the details of a new report. A white-haired woman had been spotted entering The Lucky 38.

~~~~~~~

He left Gomorrah just after dusk. A whore, dark eyes, crumbling makeup, winks at him as he makes his way back out onto The Strip. Dealing with the Omertas always made him feel dirty. Their obsession with power was easy to manipulate but Vulpes was disgusted to be associated with profligates whose main trade were vice and sin. A necessary evil, so Caesar said.

The harsh neon lights glared bright, making the stars seem so dull in comparison. Soon the sinner’s paradise would fall. The Legion would take the dam whilst the Omertas took New Vegas in their name.

He would make sure they did not hold it for long.

The catcalls and hollering stopped, turning to hushed murmurs and surprised exclamations. A Securitron whirled by, taking its place at the far gate. The change in mood drew him out of his thoughts and he turned, musing over what would stop the city that never sleeps.

The doors of the Lucky 38 had opened.

She breezed out, completely oblivious that all time had stopped for her. Her boisterous companion had captured her attention completely. They laughed together. She wore her hair loose, the light wind making her white hair dance as they walked.

The companion he remembered from a report given by a young legionary weeks ago. The shock of red hair, the woman had tried propositioning his spy while he had infiltrated the NCR’s Mojave Outpost. A drunken whore: Not a threat.

But her…

He knew nothing of her.

He had kept a subtle ear out for any news of her. A woman like that would be a prized slave but no one had boasted of owning her. No mention of her from the NCR operatives, not even in relation to Nipton.

And her name…. What was her name?

Luna.

That would be it.

The moon goddess.

Hair shining bright as the moon full in a clear summer night sky.

Smile wide, lips full.

Laughter like chimes singing in the wind.

Her companion giggles along with her, shaking her shaggy ginger curls as they continue down The Strip towards The Tops. A cowboy hat falls from her head and they both begin to laugh again in earnest. Luna bends gracefully, scooping the hat off the ground. She pulls it onto her head with both hands and begins to mock her companion, speaking with a long, hard drawl. The hat is snatched from her grasp and her companion fixes her with a cold glare. The companion then begins to speak, a poor impression of Luna’s voice.

He scowls.

The tinkling laughter fills the night air once more. She puts her arm around the redheaded companion’s shoulders and they entered the casino.


	2. Chapter 2

  
She and Cass were having the time of their lives.

  
Well, not really, but it sure as hell felt like it.

  
Whatever booze Cass had managed to scrounge up had drowned her body in a warm fuzzy haze faster than any drink she had had in a long time. The neon lights of New Vegas made her feel ethereal as Cass took her by the hand and dragged her through the streets to The Tops.

  
To him.

  
The alcohol in her body set a fire in her belly at the thought. She swore loudly.

  
She couldn’t go through with it.

  
What was she going to do when she saw him?

  
Laugh?

  
Cry?

  
Scream?

  
The scar on her forehead began to itch.

  
She still has nightmares about that night.

  
They were having such a good time, they didn’t need to go in there. She tried to tell Cass, the alcohol making her laugh as she said it, like the panic rising in the back of her mind was a joke, but Cass was already dragging her through the heavy doors.

  
The glaring golden lights of the casino foyer stung her eyes as they entered. She followed Cass blindly as they approached the concierge. She passed her handgun and two of her knives to a man who looked a lot like him. Cass being Cass, she tried to sweettalk the man into letting her keep her shotgun handy. Cass fluttered her eyelashes at the man as she turned away, rolling her eyes.

  
She ran her fingers through her hair and back, brushing the rough skin. She scratched at it absentmindedly. The rumble of conversation reverberated over the casino floor, mingled with the sound of rolling dice and the creaking spin of the roulette tables. The dulcet tones of the voice of Mr New Vegas mingle in with the noise.

  
Cass claps her on the shoulder, bringing her back to reality. Her freckled cheeks were flushed red as another grin stretched wide across her face. Cass pulls a flask from her pocket, smirking as she whispers conspiratorially about how easy it was to bring in. Cass shoves it into her hands, urging her to take a swig. She does as she is told. The amber liquid burns her throat like a wound from a laser pistol and she cannot help but gag.

  
She stumbles on the last stair down to the casino floor. Cass catches her by the elbow before she falls and they continue to walk past the tables towards him.

  
She can’t see him but she can hear him. The group of Chairmen at the end of the room guffaw and his voice rises above the laughter. He moves, a grin on his face, and claps the nearest gang member on the shoulder. He turns his attention back to the floor and the smile falls from his smug face.

  
“What in the goddamn..?”

  
She freezes.

  
A thousand emotions flash across his face as two Chairmen approach her and snatch her away from Cass’ grasp, manhandling her up the stairs. She struggles against the rough hands. He snarls and pulls her from them dragging her away from the floor and towards the elevators.

  
For the second time she is frightened of him.

  
He shoves her into the elevator, the doors closing quickly. Over 200 years old, it’s a wonder they even work at all. She turns to speak, feeling her heart in her throat. Then she feels the walls of the elevator slam into her back and his lips on hers.

  
They are rough, hot, and taste of cigarette smoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess what i've never written a sex scene in my life and i'm putting it off because i have anxiety and extreme secondhand embarrassment


End file.
